In exterior walls of masonry structures, as houses or commercial buildings, there are a number of locations in the design of the building structure wherein ambient moisture-laden air may become relatively trapped in still air, and in time condense in droplets or drops on adjacent surfaces of masonry, wood or metal which may not be visible to an observer or exposed for treatment. There has been substantial development of devices and arrangements for leading moisture away from relatively trapped areas in masonry and other types of building construction in an effort to overcome this problem. It is well known, for example, to provide drainage tubes through brick walls, to provide porous plugs adjacent the brick that are intended to dissolve in contact with water so that the water may drain, and to insert rigid tubular members in mortar joint areas between adjacent brick.
A proposal also has been made to utilize rectangular blocks of randomly oriented bonded filament material inserted at spaced locations in a brick wall between vertically extending end surfaces of adjacent bricks to form vertical weep vents that are of substantially uniform cross-section as they extend from an interior side of a brick wall to an exterior side thereof. These vertical weep vents have very little width—typically a horizontally measured width that is equal to horizontally measured width of the mortar joints that extend between the vertical end surfaces of adjacent bricks. The uniform width of the vertical weep vents does nothing to “funnel” moisture from interior ends toward exterior ends of the weep vents to facilitate moisture discharge from wall spaces adjacent the interior ends.